A New Home
by zulija
Summary: Connor Kenway gets to know one of the Homestead's new residents. A little fluff to brighten the day.


It was an idyllic morning in Davenport Homestead, the chirping of birds added to the soft breeze created an almost celestial scene. The sky was as bright and pure as always; Marian couldn't remember one day since she moved here that the sky was any different. Of course, she'd only been here for a couple of weeks now so she couldn't know if the weather was always as beautiful as right now.

Nonetheless, Marian enjoyed living here. The people living here were nice and hard working, and each of them had suffered a similar situation as her. Each of them came here in hope to start a new life, and each of them were here because of one person.

She hadn't had the chance to talk to Connor since he'd brought her to Davenport Homestead. In fact, she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him since then. She knew he lived in the mansion with Achilles. Marian could see the mansion from her home on the nearby hill, still she was unable to witness the assassin.

Sighing, she decided it was high time to get back to work. Prudence would find her sitting like this, not that the woman would say anything but knowing her employer caught her slacking off would shame Marian.

She resumed plucking the berries from the bushes. Just as that her mind became consumed by the work, all worries and thoughts gone.

Time flew by, Marian wasn't sure how long she was busying herself with collecting the berries when she heard the very distinctive voice of Prudence calling for her cat, Tilo.

She looked up from her work when Prudence stopped close to her, her hands on her waist.

"Have you maybe seen the devil's little offspring trolling around here somewhere?"

Marian couldn't help but chuckle at the comparison; Prudence loved the cat with all her soul, but it was evident just how much the black-white cat drove her mad.

"Sadly, no," answered Marian, earning a groan from Prudence, "But I could help you look."

Prudence definitely looked more relaxed after her suggestion. "That would be wonderful, dear."

Marian brought the berries inside the stables before she decided to take a look around her house. She searched each barrel, bush and even the nearby trees for the playful cat. Nothing.

But in the not too far distance she was certain she could hear Tilo meowing. Marian sharpened her ears to pinpoint where the meowing came from, and after a short while she decided it came from the mansions direction.

Sighing she approached the mansion, and luckily Tilo's meowing became louder. She looked around, behind each bush and tree. She was close, she could hear the cat's meows from right above her.

Wait...

Blinking, Marian looked up only to notice Tilo sitting on a thin tree branch. The tree was too high, she couldn't climb up no matter what she planned or tried. The cat just kept meowing at her, but he looked far from displeased; he looked like he had the time of his life.

"Tilo, now be a good kitty and come back down, will ya? Your mom is looking for you."

Tilo only meowed before he diverted his attention to the nearby window. Which was wide open. Marian's eyes widened.

"Tilo, no. Don't you dare-" and just like that Tilo jumped through the window and inside the mansion.

"Ugh," Marian groaned. She had to retrieve the cat somehow which meant knocking on the door and asking for the residents to let her in so she could retrieve her employer's cat. This would be the most embarrassing moment in her life.

Grumbling her displeasure she moved to the front yard and sucked in a sharp breath as she stood in front of the door. She knocked gently three times and waited in silent anticipation for someone to open the door.

After a short while, a man with silver beard and a black hat opened the door. Marian immediately recognised the figure and she smiled.

"Good afternoon, sir," she greeted politely before she bowed slightly.

Achilles smiled as he leaned against the door frame, giving her his full attention. "Hello Marian. What can I do for you?"

She scratched her chin, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she admitted sheepishly, "I'm sorry to disturb your afternoon, but I suspect there is a cat in your home."

Achilles's eyes widened at her admission. "I don't think I understand…"

"Madame Prudence has a cat, Tilo, and he jumped inside the house from the tree near your balcony."

"Ah, well," Achilles finally stepped aside and opened the door some more, "Feel free to look around."

"Thank you."

Marian ducked inside the beautifully decorated hallway, her eyes scanning the area for the cat. She peeked inside the living room, the kitchen, not wanting to set a foot inside because she felt as though it was forbidden. After she was certain Tilo wasn't on the lower level, she made her way up the stairs.

There she checked each room, again refusing to step inside. There was a closed door and she wondered what was on the other side of it, though the thought went forgotten when she heard a meow coming from the room opposite of the sealed one.

She entered and immediately spotted Tilo on a bookshelf, playing with what seemed a feather.

"Tilo," Marian cooed as she neared the bookshelf, "Come on, your mom is waiting for you."

By the sound of the meow however, Tilo was far from pleased with the idea of leaving his playground. So instead of listening to her, he jumped on the chandelier, causing it to rock violently back and forth.

"Tilo! I swear to God if you don't come down I will never smuggle ham for you, ever again!"

A chair was placed beside her and Marian jumped a little in surprise. It was then she noticed a tall figure climbing the chair right underneath the chandelier.

Marian blinked surprised as the tall figure gently took Tilo before they both descended. Her eyes lifted from Tilo struggling in the man's arms to his face, and only then did she realize that Connor was standing right in front of her, casually dressed in a beige shirt and dark pants.

A blush crept over her features as she accepted the cat from him.

"Thank you, sir," she said sheepishly as she steadied Tilo in her arms, who was still struggling to escape.

Connor smiled at Tilo's meows which sounded more and more desperate. "This is your cat?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

Marian steadied the cat which was now clawing at her shoulder to escape. It hurt a little, but scratches weren't going to save him. "No, he's from madame Prudence. He ran away and she asked me to help her find him."

"Do you want me to help you carry him back?"

Marian was quick to deny his offer of help, without even thinking it through properly. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Scratches aren't going to help him escape."

Connor smiled at that, and Maria decided it was high time to leave. It was late afternoon and she didn't want to worry Prudence. She excused herself and thanked Connor one more time for his help, to which he added that she could count on him whatever she needed.

It was pleasant to hear such things, it was also pleasant to see him after weeks. Still, she didn't have time to thank him properly for rescuing her from the British.

Adjusting Tilo on her chest, she decided she would thank him another time.


End file.
